


Reincarnated

by inthequeensenglish



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/F, [aurora voice] god i forgot about romance when i asked to be a human godammit, also mentions of death so, theres some hostility and?? lowkey violence in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthequeensenglish/pseuds/inthequeensenglish
Summary: Aurora's last wish was to be able to live life as the humans she had met. It's... much more complicated than she expects.





	Reincarnated

The first thing she does when she wakes up, even before she opens her eyes, is reach for her pendant. The jewel given to her by the Azran people that brought her to this Earth was still wrapped around her forehead to her relief, and she sighs and lays back down. Her eyes close and she falls asleep again. 

But no less than a minute later she’s awake again, every hair in her body standing up, every inch covered in nervous sweat.

She was supposed to be gone. Dead, vanished, disappeared, non-existent. What was she doing here?

She felt for her surroundings, the place she was in shrouded by darkness. She knew she was in bed; she happily recognized that soft blanket feeling from her days in the Bostonius. This didn’t help her find out where she was though, so she summoned her courage and got up. Her bare feet hit the floor and sent the cold rushing through her veins and her spine and in that moment, she truly felt alive. 

Her mind went back to the Azran Sanctuary and her death. The Chamber of Time that crumbled around her as she literally faded away were etched in her mind. It hurt to think about how her beloved sanctuary had been destroyed. That was her birthplace, there in the Chamber of Time under the colorful stones that made up its roof she had been made. Why did she have to die in the same place she was born, Aurora asked no one in particular, why did she have to die at all?

She found a mirror at the end of her walk across this unknown room. Even though it was dark, she took comfort in recognizing her silhouette. Her hair, her ears, her nose… It was all impossible. She closed her eyes and breathed in…

“Ah!” A piercing scream hit Aurora by surprise. She snapped around and found a figure standing on the bed, hands clenched tightly on some kind of weapon and was heading right… towards her?

“Wait! Wait, wait--” She holds her hands up as the figure jumps from the bed, screaming and bringing the glimmering knife down down down-- until suddenly it stops short of her head. Aurora opens her eyes to see a young girl, probably the same as age as she is supposed to be, crying as she holds onto her knife firmly. 

“W-Who are you?!” Her assaulter shouts, trying to sound intimidating but her quivering voice giving her away. She panicked; she knew the girl would most probably not take “sacred emissary to the Azran people” as an answer. 

She swallowed and spoke. “I’m… Aurora.” The two stared at each other in silence for a few good seconds, until the girl’s face again flashed with anger.

“Continue! I didn’t ask your name, I asked: who are you? And while we’re at it, what are you doing in my room?”

Aurora gulped. She couldn’t answer that question. She herself didn’t know who she was exactly, much less what she was doing in this girl’s room.

“Wait, wait… I don’t know how to explain it, but…” She could barely talk from the crushing weight of the girl’s body pinning her down. “if you’d let me… demonstrate something…”

She nodded, helping Aurora up while still maintaining a firm grip on her wrist. “Go on. Demonstrate.”

She took deep breaths, filling her lungs with as much air as she could, before letting it out steadily and calmly. Without warning she grabbed the knife and brought it across her hand.

She was about to show it off, when suddenly--

“What did you do that for?!”

Aurora winced in pain, clutching her bleeding hand. “That… that wasn’t supposed to happen!”

The girl had run out of the room, leaving her alone, trying to stop the pain and the blood. She became dizzy with confusion. That had never happened in her past life… She could fall, walk through thorns and glass, do anything that would otherwise cause harm if done by a human, and nothing would happen. Why was she bleeding like… like a human?

Realization fell on her as the girl returned, carrying white box with a red cross on it. She had seen something like it on the Bostonius; it was filled with bandages and disinfectants and the like. She fondly remembered helping treat whatever cuts and bruises occurred on their travels.

The girl grabbed her hand suddenly, pulling her to sit at the edge of the bed with her. She opened the box, grabbed gauze and some alcohol pads, and got to work.

It felt nice, to be cared like that, even if the person attending to her had almost killed her only minutes ago. After she had wrapped Aurora’s hand with enough gauze to treat a hundred men, she took on a deadly glare.

“Just what were you thinking? What were you hoping to demonstrate with that? And, and! What are you doing in my room?!”

She felt small against the girl’s clear anger and frustration. She tried her best to sort things out in her mind before trying to explain anything, but by the expression on her interrogator’s face, it didn’t seem like she had much time to ponder deeply.

“You see… I did that because I thought I wasn't going to be hurt. I’m--”

“Are you from town?”

“No…”

The girl sighed again. “Then who are you?”

Aurora thought and thought. She wasn’t going to gain anything from lying, really. The truth  _ was _ better, wasn’t it?

So, with the courage and blessings of the Azran people, she told her everything.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i promise ill get on top of my fics i just Really wanted to upload this one. I hope you enjoyed! also blease leave a comment


End file.
